


Miscommunication

by handsaroundmywaist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, M/M, scott and derek are mean, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsaroundmywaist/pseuds/handsaroundmywaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh hey, you-“<br/>Don’t speak English Scott.” Stiles cut him off, pressing the button. “He’s the hot elevator guy I was telling you about.<br/>“But-“<br/>“Yes I know he’s not my type, but Jesus Christ dude, have you seen his eyes?”<br/>Yes, Stiles, but-“<br/>“I know I don’t like stubble, but have you seen his jawline? Who cares about the stubble when it’s all over that, like holy shit I wanna make an honest man out of that jawline!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/118268956516/i-got-in-my-car-and-you-were-sleeping-in-the

“Yeah, OK I’ve gotta go now Scott I’m getting on an elevator. Yes. No. Yes- wait what? He did what? But- Nope I’ll talk to you later bye!” Stiles ended the call, darting into the lift just as the door closed. There wasn’t anyone else in there, just him- and holy shit that guy was ridiculously attractive.  
“Umm… Are you going to the bottom as well?” The man glanced up at him, raising one solitary eyebrow.  
“Floor! I mean, are you going to the bottom… floor?” He trailed off, as he man carried on looking at him (God he’d be so attractive if he just stopped scowling).  
“Do- do you speak English??” The thought occurred to him as the door opened, and the man stalked past him, smirking. Stiles stared, open-mouthed at his back, before he realized that he really needed to get off before the elevator went back up again. He shrugged to himself, wandering away, pushing away the image of dark stubble and light eyes.

Their next meeting was actually the very next day. Stiles grinned widely as the door opened, and lo and behold there he stood, sulking in the corner again. He walked in confidently, and pressed the zero button before turning to “Stubble Game Strong Guy” as he referred to him in his mind.  
“So do you speak English?” The man looked him up and down once, then rolled his eyes, averting his gaze.  
“So… No?” SGSG blinked at him, then, again, pushed past him out of the elevator.  
“Well it’s a good thing you’re pretty…” Stiles mumbled as he followed him out.

The pattern carried on for the next week; Stiles walked in, fangirled internally over his hotness, tried to make conversation, got ignored, then called Scott to complain about how ridiculously unfair his life was. The guy never initiated any small talk himself, just smirked attractively to himself every time Stiles did. Now he knew that social convention states that elevators are, as a universal unwritten rule, places where individuals were expected to avoid eye contact and generally stay silent for the ten uncomfortable seconds, but at this point he was quite offended that the guy refused to even bloody nod. Thus, he decided that he would carry on, at least until he knew the guy’s name. Then he could find out what his deal was.

Which is what led him to do the next thing, which even for him, was admittedly embarrassing. He walked in, pressed the button, and then turned to SGSG after the doors closed.  
“I’m” He made an exaggerated gesture toward himself, “Stiles.” He pointed at the guy. “You’re?”  
The guy then gave him a look, one that managed to simultaneously say “Are you kidding me?” and “you’re an utter lunatic”.  
“OK then…” Stiles looked away this time, so when the doors opened, and he heard a faint “Derek” as the guy left, he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things.

The next time they met, Scott was with him.  
“Oh hey, you-“  
Don’t speak English Scott.” Stiles cut him off, pressing the button. “He’s the hot elevator guy I was telling you about.  
“But-“  
“Yes I know he’s not my type, but Jesus Christ dude, have you seen his eyes?”  
Yes, Stiles, but-“  
“I know I don’t like stubble, but have you seen his jawline? Who cares about the stubble when it’s all over that, like holy shit I wanna make an honest man out of that jawline!”  
“Stiles!” Scott cut him off.  
“What?” The doors opened, and ‘Derek’ walked out, sharing a look with Scott while he went. Scott glanced back at Stiles, then smiled secretly, pulling him out as he started waxing poetic about his eyebrows.

“You know, it’s been two weeks now, and all I’ve got out of you is a name, and I’m pretty sure I made that part up.” Stiles remarked as he walked into the lift, rolling up his sleeves. Derek (which wasn’t as good as SGSG but was all Stiles had at the moment) looked him up and down again, leaning up against the wall.  
“I mean I get that you don’t speak English, but a hello would be nice occasionally y’know?”  
Derek smirked again (Jesus, he needed to stop before Stiles passed out or something).  
“Ok if not hello, then what? Bonjour? Auf Wiedersehen?” The doors opened. “Aloha??!” Stiles called after him as he got out. 

“Yes Scott ‘Derek’ if that’s even his real name is on the lift. Yeah, he’s totally glaring at me right now. No, but dude, I’m this close to finding out what language he speaks. What? Wait you’re breaking up, I can’t hear-“Stiles sighed as the line cut off. He turned to Derek who was watching him from the corner, as per usual.  
“OK. Hola?”  
Silence  
“Ciao?”  
Silence  
“Ummm Konnichiwa?”  
Derek rolled his eyes, making to leave as the doors opened, but Stiles caught his arm this time.  
“C’mon man, give me a hint at least!” He smiled then, wide and unfiltered, and it caught Stiles off-guard. He let go of him, mouth open slightly, and it wasn’t until he was taken back up, and back down again by the lift that he had the notion to move. He plucked his phone out of his pocket.  
“Scott. I’m screwed.”

“Stiles, it’s been three weeks, you need to stop.” Scott said, his eyes wide with concern.  
“Stop what? Dude, you’re right it has been three weeks, and I’m determined to get him to talk to me!” Stiles waved his arms, trying to get his point across. They were at their apartment, in the middle of what they called their ‘designated bro time’.  
“Stiles you need-“  
“Scott I’m this close! He smiled at me a few days ago!!”  
Scott shook his head, turning back to the TV screen, the movie they were watching more or less forgotten about.  
“Fine man, but don’t get your hopes up yeah?” He said earnestly.  
“Aww Scotty, you don’t have to worry!” Stiles lunged over to squeeze his cheeks, after which the movie was pretty much abandoned in favour of an impromptu wrestling match that ended in a dented coffee table and popcorn in places popcorn should never be.

The next day Derek wasn’t there.  
Stiles walked in, pressed the button, and was halfway through “Ok dude, I’ve looked up at least twenty other ways to say hello-“when he realized the elevator was empty.  
“Oh” He deflated, leaning into the wall. He left the elevator in silence, not even bothering to phone Scott.

“Hey man are you OK?” Scott asked, peering over to Stiles’ desk.  
“Yeah, sure why?” Stiles replied, running his hand through his hair.  
“Because there’s more highlighter on that page than actual page?” Stiles looked down at the piece of paper that was now a block of neon yellow and groaned.  
“This Derek thing is bugging me dude. Like three weeks, and then nothing?? What are we??”  
“Uh Stiles...”  
“Like OK yeah he’s gorgeous and probably not interested, but would it have killed him to try??”  
“Stiles.”  
“What Scott? And oh my god, OK it might’ve been slightly excessive, but I tried right! Who does he think he is-“  
“Stiles.” Stiles whipped around, ready to glare at whoever had interrupted him. Instead he abruptly dropped his highlighter then fell out of his chair.  
“Derek?”  
“Scott, are those reports ready? I need to look them over before we submit it, and there’s only two days left until the deadline.” Stiles stayed lying down on the ground, mouth hanging open as Derek talked to Scott calmly, in ENGLISH.  
“But-“Stiles glared at Scott, who was attempting to hide behind the divide.  
“Yeah… what I was trying to tell you? Derek here is the new manager…” Scott said sheepishly.  
“And you didn’t think to tell me, your best friend since forever, this???” Stiles continued, still looking up from where he’d fallen.  
“Well it was quite funny actually so…”  
“And you!” They both jumped as Stiles redirected his glare to Derek. Stupid, attractive, can-speak-English-but-is-an-asshole Derek. “Three weeks! Would it have killed you to have said something??” Stiles could feel his embarrassment fade into anger.  
“Stiles I-“  
“Honestly, you could’ve said you weren’t interest or whatever, but you didn’t have to be a prick about it!” He got up now.  
“No, Stiles I didn’t mean to-“Derek protested, coming closer.  
“Well you did.” With that he walked away, fuming. He pressed the button for the elevator, tapping impatiently. It finally came up, and he walked in. Derek, followed him in before the doors could close, then promptly pressed the emergency stop, halting the lift.  
“What the hell man!” Stiles protested, trying to get at the buttons. Derek resisted, blocking his path.  
“Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?”  
“What?” Stiles said wearily, leaning against the wall.  
“I thought: shit. I’m screwed. There you were, the most perfect man just standing there, and I made a complete fool of myself. And then you kept coming back, and how was I supposed to let you know I understood everything you said without making a fool of myself? So I stayed quiet.”  
“So you were just gonna let me believe it for how long?”  
“I was going to tell you today actually.” He scrubbed his hand in his hair.  
“OK. Then there’s something I need to do.” Derek looked up, bewildered. Stiles leaned forward, pressing his lips to Derek’s. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing back frantically. Stiles groaned, tugging at his hair as Derek pulled at his lower lip with his teeth gently.  
Derek pulled back for a second.  
“Stiles?”  
“Yes?”  
“Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, so sorry if it's a bit of a mess! Comments would also be very much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
